


Monster(s)

by zero4life



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Allegiant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Divergent, Divergent Timelines, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Insurgent, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric thinks all Amity are weak and takes on the challenge to force Mars (an Amity transfer) into a factionless life. Mars however keeps ending on top of the ranking list no matter how hard Eric tries to knock him down. The pushing and pulling builds up into an unavoidable attraction that confronts Eric with something he had tried to suppress his entire life.<br/>Eric and Mars go head to head. And though he and Mars keep ending up on different sides, In the end, Mars is the reason he is kept alive. When things derail and spiral out of control, Eric is left without a faction, without a purpose, without the answers to make sense out of all of this. And the only person he can hold onto for some sanity, is Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: So i just watched Divergent, Insurgent & Allegiant. I haven't read the books. So i sync my story with some events from the movies. And honestly the first question that came up in me after watching was: What if Eric had been Divergent? For me it made sense because that might have been why he was being such a jerk. Trying to be extra cruel to hide he might have a different personality then Dauntless requires.  
> For me it would be cool to try and explore what would happen if he was indeed hiding the fact that he was Divergent and someone found out about it.)
> 
> Also i just really hated his execution so i'm going to fix that.
> 
> And in Insurgent, Eric stops to pet a pony. Which makes me believe HE HAS A SOFT SIDE SOMEWHERE. Hidden under the asshole act must be a soft spot somewhere. otherwise he would not even have stopped what he was doing TO PET A HORSE. i rest my case.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric sees Mars for the first time without really noticing him until Mars pulls a stunt to make Eric notice him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thoughts are in Italic with the letter of the person thinking it in front of it. (E): stands for Eric. (M): stands for Mars. Etc.)

* * *

 

 

Eric folded his hands behind his back. Waiting for the new recruits to arrive. Today was the choosing ceremony. And as always there were a bunch of sore losers from other factions thinking they had it in them to be part of Dauntless. Maybe some of them did. But he couldn't wait to prove to the rest how wrong they were. And even then, Dauntless born and bred were the best of the best. If these transfers wanted to be half as good as Dauntless initiates, They would have to work for it. Hard. Harder then any Dauntless initiate. Harder then Eric worked when he came into Dauntless. 

Eric couldn't wait to see who's sorry asses he could be bullying through out the initiation phases. And who would be forced factionless because they were too weak to be in Dauntless according to the new rules. Eric felt no remorse or compassion for those kind of people. He worked hard to make sure he didn't end up there himself. And anyone who didn't work that hard wasn't worthy. Finally the sound of a train approaching reached his ears.

_(E): About damn time..._

He rolled his head to loosen the muscles in his neck and broadened his shoulders a bit. It was time to intimidate these punks and show them what real Dauntless material looked like.

The first ones jumping from the train were of course Dauntless born initiates. Eric had expected no less. It made him take pride in his faction and despise the other factions more. Especially Abnegation. And by the looks of it, there were three or four abnegation transfers. Eric almost smirked in amusement when he witnessed two Amity transfers jump from the train. Though there was only one of them who actually made a good landing. He was taller then the other. Then there were a bunch of Erudite transfers. Also no more then a handful. And a handful of Candor recruits. Pathetic. The lot of them.

Of course there were over a dozen Dauntless born initiates. Which pleased Eric. And those Dauntless that went to other factions... well... Who could be bothered with them? They left. Good riddance. 

Eric stepped on the edge of the building. Several stories above a deep dark hole in the ground. The entrance to Dauntless. Then he raised his voice to get the attention of the initiates.

"Alright, Listen up. I'm Eric. One of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless... this is the way in. And if you don't have the guts to jump.. Then you don't belong in Dauntless."

It would be fun to just give them a push. But then again, If they were too cowardly to jump, they shouldn't be going down there anyway.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

One of the transfers asked. Eric couldn't hide a malicious smirk. Oh how he loved those questions. Especially when he purposely didn't answer them. Just to make these initiates sweat.

"I guess you'll find out."

He smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Jumping from the train had been a piece of cake for Mars. His condition was perfect. Amity had lots of open fields and plenty of space to run. He had been running each day. Which he was only grateful for when he figured out that he had to jump on the train. Jumping off had been trickier, but Mars had managed to make a good landing. Unlike his fellow Amity transfer. He drew closer to the sound of a low voice and witnessed a brown/blonde short haired bulky man, with tattoos and piercings. The definition of a Dauntless type. Stormy eyes that looked at the recruits with a hint of disgust. And some amusement. 

Mars walked closer and joined the group listening to this man. His name was Eric. Easy to remember. And suitable for a man like him. His looks complimented his name and vice versa. He was handsome. It made a small mischievous smirk play around Mars' lips. One barely noticeable. 

Then there was the announcement that if they were too gutless to jump down from the roof, they didn't belong in Dauntless. Which basically meant, jump or go factionless. Well, how high could that be? 10 stores? 20? It wasn't going to kill them anyway because why would anyone send new recruits to their death right away. That made no sense. Especially not if they wanted to breed better Dauntless soldiers and allow their faction to grow. 

One guy asked what was at the bottom. Mars looked up at Eric who avoided answering that question. Of course... That would take the fun out of everything.

"Someone's gotta go first... Who will it be?"

Eric said. Mars looked around. No one dared to make the first move. He rolled his eyes and wanted to offer to go, but before he could, a girl from Abnegation said she'd go first. Mars tilted his head.

"Alright Ladies first. But if you don't clear the bottom quick enough i will crush you." 

He spoke amused and hopped on the edge of the building. Balancing elegantly on the edge while he waited for her to get up the ledge. There was a hint of a smirk of amusement on Eric's face. As well as some surprise. But before anyone else caught onto that Eric barked at him.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut the concrete below will be crushing you when i give you a push."

Eric then turned his attention back to the girl who gathered her courage while she stared at the hole she was suppose to jump into.

"Today initiate" 

Eric added. Mars looked back at Eric. Who stood and watched. Semi boredom shown on his face, semi amusement and mild interest. Well wasn't he fun. Then she jumped and fell. Mars watched her and counted the seconds. It wasn't even half of the height he'd normally climb if he had the chance. No pressure then. Just a mindless drop. He balanced himself on the ledge and walked to the spot where she jumped from. Then he turned around to face Eric. Perhaps he could cure the man's boredom for a bit.

"Jump? Really? Is that all? i expected blood."

(M):  _Take an interest in that. Can you bark a good comeback Eric?_

Something flew across Eric's faced. A hint of interest. Emotion, something that told him that this guy standing on the ledge was interesting. And a lot of annoyance and a slight type of anger for this kid daring to open his mouth.

(E):  _Well what do you know.. A cocky Amity brat. That's new._

"You'll get your share of it."

Eric replied. Mars then smiled and instead of turning and jumping. He let himself fall backwards. It landed him dangerously close to the edge of the hole they were falling through. But he had calculated for enough space to make sure he wouldn't turn himself to jelly on the concrete. The fall had given him a rush like no other. Mars almost wanted to climb all the way to the top to do it again. A guy with perfect brown eyes and a sharp jawline held the net still to give Mars the space to crawl out.

(M):  _Seriously. Are all Dauntless guys this good looking?_

Mars rolled out of it, head first, the way you were supposed to roll out of a net like that.

"Kinda risky. What did you do? Faint?"

the guy asked. Mars snorted. 

"No. Just made a swan dive."

The guy smirked. 

"What's your name?"

"Mars."

"well Mars. Welcome to Dauntless."

Then the guy turned to the people waiting around the net. People from Dauntless that were probably here to train the new initiates.

"second jumper. Mars"

Mars searched himself a spot to the side to wait until every initiate had jumped. Once they were all down in Dauntless, the Dauntless born went with someone else, while the guy who helped them out of the net stayed with the transfers.

 

* * *

 

 

Eric snorted when he thought about it. Amity transfers to Dauntless were rare. And almost always weak. Yet this one guy clearly from Amity judging by the horrible brown orange clothing he wore, dared to actually open his trap to mouth off and then go backwards into the hole which could have cost him his head if he had fallen a few feet closer to the building. The guy was tall, pale, had black hair, and haunting green eyes. Pure like the trees surrounding the Amity faction. Like their fields and their clothing. Well, it sure was foolish to try and draw attention. Amity was so peaceful they were weak. this guy wouldn't know how to fight. He'd go through hell in training.

There was no way that this guy from Amity could produce anything good. And if he wanted to smart mouth, then he clearly chose the wrong faction. It was intriguing though. Why of all the transfers would an Amity mouth off. Usually it was Candor who couldn't keep their mouth shut. It was interesting enough to want to see the Amity transfer go through hell in person though.

Initiations hadn't been this fun in years. Eric always gave the same damn speech and left the instructors to do their work while he kept busy with other stuff and checked in on their progress once in a while. But he always paid more attention to the Dauntless born then to the transfers. For once his interest was peaked enough to want to see the instructors at work up close. Just so see the initiates suffer. Especially the ones who thought they had it all figured out.

Four was training the transfers. They didn't train with Dauntless born. Normally Eric would inspect the training sessions a few times and leave Four to do his job. But with this Amity transfer, Eric wanted to watch the progress closely. And if the guy mouthed off again, he'd do anything to get that scrawny rat on the bottom of the rankings list. Then that brat would be forced to go factionless. This was going to be interesting for sure. Because big mouths needed to be screwed shut and the Amity brat needed to learn of the way of things here. 

 

* * *

 

Seeing their sleeping quarters was... interesting. To say the least. Mars looked around. There was no privacy what so ever. Not for the beds, not even the bathroom and the shower. All boys and girls would have to sleep, shower and to nature calls in two openly spaces with nothing to protect their privacy what so ever. No boards between the toilets. No cabins for the showers. No filters, walls, curtains. nothing. Not even between the beds. 

"Cozy"

Mars complimented and looked around as if he had no problem with all of this. Well... Part of him didn't. See it wouldn't interest him if boys and girls were put together in a room yes or no. Girls never interested him anyway. It were the boys that were going to make this a tad difficult. But as long as he didn't develop a crush he could just ignore everyone and get through this nice and easy. 

They were given Dauntless clothes, Pants, shirts and jackets and new shoes. Forced to change in front of each other. Mars was actually the first who just took off his clothing. He didn't care about stares or discomfort. He was confident in his own appearance and he didn't give a crap about what others would think of him. It was easy to change in front of other people while keeping a blank attitude like that.

Then they all had to pass an incinerator to toss in their old clothing and that way symbolically burn away their old faction. Mars didn't even look. He just dumped his clothes and moved on. No blinking, no second thoughts. He was here because he chose to be here. Because he had a purpose. Dauntless had been the most logical choice. He had to give it his all to appear fully Dauntless. If he didn't, he'd put himself at risk. If anyone figured out he wasn't truly Dauntless, then everything he worked for would have been for nothing. 

The only way to get this done was to survive through the hell and torture that would be thrown at him during the training. He knew it would not be easy. He knew that because he was an Amity transfer, they would probably pick on him and try to get him to drop out. Mars thanked the heavens he was a step ahead of them. He never really belonged in Amity. He had always known this. So he had explored his own personality and lined it up with possible factions even before the test. He always wanted to be where the action was. Figuring that out he had started to train, Hoping, praying that his test would lead him to Dauntless. And in a way.. it had.

 

* * *

 

After the welcoming speech of the Dauntless leader the rest of Dauntless celebrated having new initiates. Eric however kept himself from that celebration. There was nothing to celebrate. These kids were nothing but vermin. They weren't Dauntless yet. Besides, there was a new set of rules being called into practice this year. Initiates would have to do well in training, they would be ranked with points. And after each phase the lowest ranking would be forced to live without a faction. To be factionless. To lose the comfort of a home and lose their purpose. To become pitiful and nothing more then trash. Garbage. The Amity recruits would probably end up like that. 

Eric was only thankful that those weren't the rules when he was an initiate. The risk of being tossed out of the faction would have been high back then. But since then he had transformed himself. Forcing up an act of a ruthless and arrogant soldier. It was the only way to keep himself safe. He turned truly Dauntless in heart and soul to protect himself. Fending off any type of threat that could hurt him. Unfortunately along with it he started fending off any type of romance. He couldn't let anyone get close. His secrets had to remain secrets. And if he created a weakness for anyone at all, that person would be able to dig so deep that all his deepest secrets would be brought to light. Including the one that could cost him his life..

Eric decided to break these new rules to the initiates the following day. Telling them they would be training apart from the Dauntless born, but ranked together. And under threat of going factionless if they didn't make the rankings at the end of the first phase. The looks on their faces was priceless. Enough to paint a self satisfied smirk on Eric's face. He preferred Dauntless born anyway. Perhaps Erudite had what it took to transform into Dauntless. But he gave the other factions little thought for success. 

 

When Eric went to the training hall the following day, Four had them running. Timing their run time from point A to B. Eric approached him. When Four saw him he shook his head.

"How any of them kept up with the Train i'll never know."

He sighed. Eric smirked.

"Dumb luck. These punks rely on it like air. they'll be choking soon enough."

Four scoffed and called up the next initiates. 

"Molly, Al, Peter, Tris and Mars. You're up next."

The five initiates gathered at the starting line. Eric kept his eyes trained on Mars. The Amity transfer stretched his legs and rubbed his ankles. Eric expected him to dash and fall flat on his face. Out of this whole bunch, the guy called Peter would probably get the best score. Four lined them up. 

"Alright. You know the drill. Three rounds around the hall, your time ends when you cross the finish line here. Fastest time gets the highest rate."

Eric smirked to himself as he decided to increase the pressure a bit.

"Last one in doesn't get any supper."

Four shook his head.

"Trying to starve them now?" 

Eric glared at his rival and crossed his arms. 

"Weakness doesn't earn you anything. Why bother feeding them when they will drop out?"

Four didn't reply to that. He knew Eric. There was no point in arguing against his cruelty. Not unless you wanted to get into trouble yourself. Standing up to Eric might be brave, but it wasn't wise. And Eric was widely known for his antics to bully transfer initiates where he left the Dauntless-born alone. Sometimes Four thought it was because Eric still hadn't gotten over the experience he had when he was an initiate himself along with Four. 

Four counted down and gave the starting signal. All five initiates bolted off. But where Molly had her size and height as an advantage in combat, it slowed her down in her running. She could hardly keep up with Tris. Who was racing neck to neck with Peter and chasing Al who ran just before them. But the most surprising to see was Mars, who bolted like a horse and ran far ahead of the other Initiates. Four frowned at it as he watched the boy go. Eric's smile faltered when he saw how fast Mars was completing his first round. 

"What the hell"

Eric mumbled. By the time the others finished their first round, Mars was over half of his second round. Running top speed through the compound. And when the others crossed the line of their second round, Mars came up behind them and ended his race. Four timed him an raised a brow at the results. Eric was not pleased. In the end, Tris ran passed Peter and Al, Al fell behind Peter, and Molly passed Al because Peter had tripped him. It was Al who ended up last and under threat of having no food today. While Eric had meant for Mars to end up starving. 

(E):  _How the hell did he get so fast?_

Four held up the timer. 

"looks like Mars set a new record."

Eric whipped his head to the timer.

"Bullshit. Let me see."

He yanked the timer from Four's grasp. But the numbers staring at him threw the hard evidence right into his face. He was fast. Faster even then Four and Eric had been during their training. Mars had beaten Four's record.

(E):  _what the fuck.._

Eric grumbled and pushed the timer back into Four's hands. He approached Mars who was panting and catching his breath. 

"Well congratulations initiate. You can run. But Dauntless don't run from anything. They fight. Can you fight initiate?"

Eric snarled at the boy. Mars looked up, His green eyes flashing in challenge and with a fire that nearly made Eric take a step back. He recognized that kind of fire. He had it himself when he was training. Suddenly he saw a part of himself in Mars and it made his blood boil. There was only place for one person like him. Especially in Leadership. This kid could not excel. If he did and Eric wasn't watching his back, this kid could take his place.

"I will give it my all"

Mars panted. Standing up straight to face Eric who's eyes darkened and he stepped closer, his face inches away from Mars. 

"You better"

Eric bit at him before he turned around and walked away. He would get this Amity brat to the bottom of the list no matter what. Eric's only desire now was to kick Mars out on the streets and turn him factionless. Mars had too much fire in his eyes. Too much ambition in his blood. For a guy from Amity, he was too good. It wasn't right. And what wasn't right at all was that Eric actually felt threatened by this guy.

Eric should be happy that there was finally a transfer that proved to be Dauntless worthy material. But instead he felt threatened. And he cared more about picking on this guy then he ever did on anyone. It shouldn't effect him the way it did. But even as Eric slammed the door to his own room, he still couldn't shake the image of those green eyes challenging him. He should be pleased that a transfer initiate was this good. Instead he was pissed that Mars nearly broke his own record. The guy had challenged him from day one, when he mouthed off and jumped backwards into the net. And Mars was not letting up. Instead of properly making a fool out of himself for mouthing off and sucking at the training, Mars actually excelled and only strengthened his personality and his rude attitude by showing he had the right to mouth off because he was that good. It irritated Eric to no end.

 


	2. Amity-possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mars exceeds all expectations in training. That is both a good and a bad thing. Eric hates him for it.

* * *

 " _Mars"_

_Someone behind him calls out. He turns around, His father is there._

_"hold onto what i taught you. One day you will understand."_

_Mars takes a step closer._

_"Dad... I'm Divergent."_

_The man nods._

_"I know"_

_Then he holds up a gun. Points. And shoots._

Mars jolted awake. He prayed to the heavens that he didn't talk in his sleep otherwise he would hang for sure. Mars turned around in his bed and tried to go back to sleep. But he was wide awake. He couldn't shake the dream from his thoughts. 

There was no point in going back to sleep. Mars stepped out of his bed and dressed himself. He walked towards the training hall while most of Dauntless was still quiet. The hallways were empty and it was silent. Having arrived, Mars slipped out of his jacket and started to warm up. Then slowly he jogged circles around the rings where they were practicing combat. Running always gave him an opportunity to clear his head. He must have done three laps when a voice came from behind a pillar.

"You must be keen on getting kicked out. You're already training and wasting your energy before the actual training of today. You won't last another week like that."

Mars stopped and turned around.

"Four"

The instructor came out from behind the pillar he had been standing by. 

"If i had been Eric you would have gotten into trouble. I give you points for trying, but if you try too hard you won't make it. Why aren't you in bed?"

Mars ruffled his damp black locks. His breathing was steady despite the running he just did.

"I couldn't sleep. Running helps me clear my head."

Four nodded while he looked like he was making a puzzle in his head. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. Mars wasn't sure what, but it made him want to pull up any defense he had to make sure Four wouldn't figure out what was really wrong with Mars.

"Maybe next time you'd be better off training your combat skills then. I think you got the hang of running. Just don't let Eric catch you on early hours. Get your things and take a shower. there's breakfast in 20 minutes."

Mars nodded. But he too ended up frowning. There was a clear difference in Four and Eric in the way they spoke to and handled recruits. Four seemed more lenient then other instructors and Eric just acted plain cold hearted. It didn't make much sense to Mars though. He was scolded for being out of bed and trying too hard. Eric wouldn't have seen it that way. In fact Eric might have made him run till he dropped dead. Four seemed to think that it would effect his performance during the day training. But... wasn't that his own problem? If he ended up flunking and falling down the ranks, wouldn't that be on him? 

Mars didn't question Four's orders however, the advice was appreciated. And he took it to heart. Mars gathered his things and went back to their quarters to catch a shower. When he stood under the running water, soaking his hair, Christina entered the area. She tried to look anywhere but at Mars who stood naked under the shower.

"You're up early" 

She said. Mars turned his head and smiled. 

"You too. Let me guess. You wanted to catch a shower before anyone else?"

Christina threw up her hands and shrugged.

"That was the plan"

Mars chuckled. 

"Well then.. Why don't you join me?"

He turned his head back and continued washing himself, not caring if she'd stare at him or his ass or which ever part of him caught her attention.

"Joining you? I'd rather not"

"We can take turns. Boys and girls." 

Another voice joined in. Mars looked up. 

"Good morning Tris. Look. You ladies can step in, or you can wait for guys like Peter to wake up and stare at every body part long enough to memorize it and run his mouth on the most inappropriate moments to brag about what he saw. Trust me, i'll be the safest guy you ever step into the shower with."

Mars offered. Christina snorted and Tris boldly stepped closer. 

"Really? And why is that?"

Mars turned around in all his nakedness and chuckled as both girls tried to look away and gained a blush on their cheeks. 

"I'm not interested in girls."

Was his simple answer. Christina looked up wide eyed and Tris frowned as well.

"No way. You're gay?"

Christina giggled. Mars rolled his eyes and nodded. 

"Eh yeah but be my guest and yell it any louder. I'm sure the whole compound would love to hear it."

"Sorry, Sorry. That.. that is just.. surprising."

Christina apologized. But she felt safe enough to start undressing and move her naked body under the shower next to Mars. He chuckled and shook his head. He turned back and that's when Tris took a deep breath and stripped her clothes to get into the shower next to Christina.

"So.. You're gay.."

Christina murmured while she frowned in thought. Then she looked at Mars mischievously.

"What do you think about Four?"

Tris looked up and grinned at Christina while Mars burst out into soft laughter and tilted his head to think about it.

"ehm... Well... He's a looker... But come on, he's gotta be straight. Besides... He's not completely my type."

Tris and Christina giggled and laughed and Tris turned to Mars to ask the follow up question.

"okay so who else to you like?"

Mars shrugged. 

"I don't know.... I mean.. Eric isn't too bad."

Christina snorted.

"What?"

Mars threw his hands up in defense.

"Okay look, i know he's an asshole okay. But he's pretty hot. He'd be even hotter if he wasn't such an ass all the time."

Tris snorted and Christina just shook her head.

"Your funeral"

She mumbled. Mars groaned.

"Gee thanks. That's comforting. Really. I appreciate the support"

The sarcasm dripped from his words and made the girls laugh again.

 

* * *

 

Eric had been itching to see the progress of the transfers just to see how bad they were doing. It would take a lot for them to secure a position into Dauntless. And with the new rules, if they did not work hard enough, they would be flushed out by the true Dauntless. The Dauntless born. There were some of the transfers Eric thought could possibly make it into Dauntless.

Peter, Will and Molly were in the top of the rankings. It would be less hard for them to get into Dauntless. What surprised him however was that Mars was in the top rankings as well. Amity didn't belong here. Whatever made Mars think that he could be Dauntless was a joke. He'd face reality soon enough. Eric would make sure of that. 

With strong steps he crossed the training hall straight to Four who stood there watching the initiates practice their hand to hand combat. He clearly didn't think they were ready. Not that Eric cared about that. 

"Ready for some real fighting?"

Eric asked. Four shook his head.

"Not even close"

Well... This would be fun. Watching initiates nearly kill each other would definitely improve the chances that only the best of the best were left to be ranked. Eric called out the first and the last jumper into the ring to fight. Which were Tris and Molly. It was no where near a fair fight. Molly was bigger and stronger and definitely had all odds on her side. Eric didn't expect it to be a fair fight though. They could beat the crap out of each other. He didn't care. He wanted them to go that far. No surrender. Fighting until one of them couldn't continue. They would also be rated on their combat skills.

The outcome of this fight was pretty obvious. Abnegation girl Tris didn't stand a chance. Molly punched her unconscious. Satisfied Eric called the second jumper into the ring. However, when he saw it was Mars, he decided to change the rules up a little.

"You stay in the ring when you are victorious. You face opponent after opponent until you can't fight anymore. You win, you stand your ground. You lose, you drop down the ranks. So here you learn the hard way, that you can't catch a breath. This is your life you're fighting for."

A smug smirk accompanied his vicious words. His stare was cold. But when he scanned the group, a pair of green eyes stared back just as cold. Time to wipe that icy gaze on the floor with some blood.

"Jumper 2. Amity. You wanted blood. Well you're up next."

"Mars"

The boy replied. Eric arched a brow.

"What?"

The boy stepped forward. 

"My name is Mars. Don't call me Amity. I'm Dauntless now."

Eric took a few quick paces until he was right in front of the recruit. Tough part was, they were almost equally tall. It was easier to intimidate smaller people. Like that Christina. But to threaten someone of equal hight put a challenge to it. Eric liked it though. The challenge kept him busy. It kept him from thinking about other things. And he accepted the challenge.

"Not yet you're not. And never will be if you don't learn how to shut your mouth. In the ring initiate. Now."

Eric hissed into Mars' face. His stare, challenging and cold and slightly irritated.

(E):  _Who does he think he is? Dauntless? Like hell he is. I want to see him fight first. And if he fails i'll get a good laugh out of it._

Mars kept perfectly calm. His exterior didn't show any signs of malicious intent. But his eyes were flaming. Fire spewing from them with a clear challenge set in them. He wanted to defy Eric. More then ever he wanted to prove he wasn't Amity. That he was fit for Dauntless.

(M):  _I'll show him. See if he talks down on me after that. You want to play it hard Eric? Two can play at that game._

Mars didn't say a word, but he moved into the ring to face Molly. She took up a defensive position right away. The outcome of this fight would rest on Mars' shoulders. He had to prove he could fight. While no one would expect that someone from Amity knew how to fight. Mars knew however his skills and secret training would pay off. All he needed to do now, was trust his senses to pick up on the impulses. And his head to do the math, and then his limbs to do the action. 

Mars stood up. Arms along his side. Making no move to attack or defend what so ever. Around him, bystanders already chuckled. They were cheering on Molly and sneering at Mars. Peter grinned.

"He wouldn't know how to fight. Peace and Love brother. They aren't going to win against the punches you'll be collecting."

Mars ignored him. Molly prepared herself to attack. Mars still didn't move. Time slowed down for him. His pupils widened until only a small edge of his iris was visible and he snapped an image of Molly attacking him. She was going for a left hook. He could see it in her shoulder. Seconds before she'd hit him square in his face he evaded to the right, hooked her arm under his left arm, and brought his right arm down full force. Nearly breaking her arm, then sliding top speed to the side where he hit her neck. The combo attack left her heaving and coughing. Trying to breathe properly from the blow to her neck. 

Suddenly the cheering had stopped. Everyone was quiet. The tension around the ring ran up so high that Mars could almost taste it. Four frowned deeper then he had that morning and Eric's malicious smirk had faltered. Molly tried to attack again. A hammer blow, right handed from the top. Mars blocked it and countered with a punch to the stomach. Molly fell over grunting in pain. She quickly crawled back on her feet. Trying to circle Mars out of his comfort zone. But Mars mirrored her and they walked a full circle until she attacked again.

Mars gripped her arm. Tossed her over his own body and made her flip on her back. Which only proved his strength because Molly was a heavy girl. She wasn't flipped over easily. He twisted her on her stomach with her arm still tightly in his grip. He put a foot on her back, ready to twist her arm out or break it. He looked up at Four and Eric. Four had crossed his arms and clenched his jaw while he watched the fight. Eric had crossed his arms as well, but unlike Four, Eric's eyes had started to tingle. He nodded. Indicating that Mars should finish the job. 

Mars's eyes darkened. He released her instead and landed a blow to her head that knocked her out cold instead of breaking her arm like Eric had signaled him to do. She'd be no use with a broken arm and Mars wasn't a person to purposely put people in harms way to secure a position himself. Or make her factionless just for the sake of satisfying Eric. Said brunette gritted his teeth. Eric knew Mars defied him on purpose. 

"Alright. Let's see how long you last" 

Eric snarled at Mars and commanded the next opponent into the ring. Four turned his head to Eric and lowered his voice.

"I thought Amity were peaceful. I don't believe he is from Amity. He's too good a fighter to be a farmer."

Eric shrugged. It was suspicious yes. But they needed soldiers. Good ones. This brat could help them get such soldiers if he proved good enough to train with Dauntless-born, Eric could up the stakes and increase the difficulty of Dauntless training while he'd let his Dauntless-born beat the crap out of this guy. That would help him execute his plan to get Mars out of Dauntless.

"Who cares what faction he's from? He's ours now. At least he's Dauntless worthy. Besides, don't forget you were Abnegation before you landed here. Who is to say Amity doesn't have such and exception as you were for Abnegation?"

Eric nearly hissed it through gritted teeth. Steering Four's complaint back on his own history to get him to shut up about it. They should be proud. But inside Eric was boiling. Four was right. There was no way that Mars really was from Amity. And if he wasn't, then there had to be something seriously wrong. More over that meant that perhaps Mars shared the same secret Eric was keeping. It was a risk. A big one. And Eric had to deal with it before this got out of hand. But if he was from Amity, then Mars was just one big exception to the rule of Amity being peaceful.

 

* * *

 

Sweat was rolling down his back. Mars had knocked out every opponent that stepped into the ring for about two hours. Now he was fighting Peter. One of the top Initiates. They had similar heights but Peter was broad and had more mass then Mars. There for it was harder to beat him. And Mars was already tired and sore of sparring with the other initiates.

Truth be told, Four never expected Mars to last that long. Especially not considering Mars wasted energy running this morning. But he wasn't the only one dealing with surprise. Eric's gaze became icier, harder and colder the longer he watched Mars fight. At the same time his blood rose with the idea that he was looking at an Initiate who could take on Eric if he had to. Eric let his eyes roam over Mars. The sweat dripping from his hair, down his skin, The way he was breathing heavily now. The pained groans whenever he received a blow from Peter. The way his body trembled with how it was on the brink of exhaustion.

To Eric there had never been a sight like this. Someone hell bent on succeeding. He thought this Amity kid would be easy to send packing. He couldn't believe how wrong he had been. Or how strong Mars was. And if he wasn't strong, he was clever. Eric had a few moments on which he almost saw himself fight. It shocked him as much as it secretly turned him on. Until today he hadn't paid attention to Mars the way he was now. He hadn't seen how his muscles moved under his skin with each punch thrown. He hadn't noticed Mars' back flexing like a cat when he evaded his opponent's attacks. 

It ran Eric's blood hot and cold as he watched Mars getting beat down more and more as the boy grew more exhausted by the minute. The thought alone that someone else besides Four was strong enough to spar with Eric, with a chance of actually beating him made Eric quiver. Oh he still hated Mars for what he was capable of. He hated the boy's guts. But watching him fight as long and hard as he could had struck Eric with the realization that this black haired initiate was hot. 

Caught by his thoughts, Eric tried to push them away and focus on the way he resented Mars for holding out so long. Peter had struck him across the jaw. It landed Mars on the ground. Heaving and groaning. Mars trembled as his body was exhausted and slowly started giving up on him. Complaining with each movement, begging him not to push his limits any further. But Mars forced himself on his knees. Peter saw his chance and kicked hard into Mars' stomach. Sending him flying across the ring. Mars gurgled and grunted in pain. Coughing and gripping at his stomach. He rolled onto his side.

Peter looked at Eric. The dauntless leader pulled a despised look when he looked at Mars. He turned his head to Peter.

"Finish him." 

Eric commanded. It was better to put Mars out of his misery. Mars looked up at Eric. Chest heaving and heavily breathing, his body shivering with soreness and pain. His bright light green eyes on fire with anger and bitter pain and pure defiance. Then Mars lowered his head. His attitude was that of someone defeated. He grasped his stomach and curled up. Eric finally thought he could succeed for once to put Mars in his place. Mars crashed through the arm holding him up. Laying on the floor. It appeared he couldn't move a muscle anymore.

But when Peter approached and tried to plant a foot on his face, suddenly Mars shot up, grabbed it and pulled Peter forward by it. Causing the guy to stumble and then Mars shot up to his knees and punched him straight into his stomach. Then Mars jumped to his feet and threw another hook across Peter's jaw with all the strength he had left. Knocking the Candor transfer out cold. Mars staggered on his feet. Exhausted and in pain, an arm clutched around his stomach and panting his lungs out in desperate need for oxygen. He was shaking and he wobbled on his legs. But he stood. His eyes met Eric's. At that moment, Eric knew he was staring at someone with his own determination. And he nodded in acknowledgement. 


	3. night attack

* * *

 

 

Four shook his head when Eric turned around and walked away from the ring. The instructor dismissed the initiates and as soon as the words left his mouth, Mars dropped on his knees. 

"Shit"

He cursed and clutched at his stomach. Four approached him.

"You alright?"

Mars fought against the urge to roll his eyes and snap at his instructor. He simply returned the question with a question of his own.

"Do i look like it?"

Four shook his head and stretched out his hand. 

"I guess not. You were lucky. He only let you get off this easy because you held out for so long."

Mars took Four's hand and let himself be pulled up.

"You call that lucky? I thought he wanted to kill me."

"If he wanted to do that he would have send me in to the ring to finish you off. You must have impressed him."

Mars looked up at Four and frowned at his words. Impressing Eric? Yeah right. That couldn't be it. Eric probably just got bored of watching him because he lasted so long. Mars wiped at the corner of his mouth. He was bleeding from the punch Peter had thrown at him. 

"Yeah well if that is what it takes to impress him i'd rather disappoint him."

Mars muttered as he checked himself over. But apart from lots of bruises, a cut here and there and sore muscles, he didn't have any major injuries. He was just exhausted. He could barely stand on his own legs. With support of Al and Will, Mars made it back to their quarters. Groaning when he pulled his shirt off. He was littered with bruises, big and small. Christina helped him to clean up before they all went to eat dinner. Mars could barely walk, but he needed to eat, he dragged himself to the mess hall with Will to help him if he threatened to collapse.

All in all Mars sighed and closed his eyes, Grateful for the feeling of the hard surface of a bench under him so he could sit and rest his sore muscles. He filled his plate and quietly started eating when Christina landed next to him. 

"People are staring at you from all over the mess hall. News must travel fast. I bet they think you're a hero."

Mars looked up and indeed, looks were thrown at him from several tables. He poked the porridge on his plate with a spoon. Scoffing at Christina's assumption. 

"Nah, they probably just think i'm an idiot for showing off and going against Eric..."

Will sat down across the table and filled his plate with hamburgers and potatoes. 

"They might be right. You must have a death wish if you go against someone like Eric."

Mars sighed and dropped his spoon.

"Yeah well it's not like i have a choice. Eric is picking on me because i came from Amity. Nothing i say or do will give me a free pass. He'll probably just keep torturing me until i either drop out or drop dead. Which ever comes first."

Tris sat down next to Christina and Al had taken place next to Will. Christina shrugged while she stuffed a potato in her mouth. Talking with half her mouth full.

"At least you managed to Impress him."

Mars groaned.

"Yeah but if that is what it takes to impress him, i don't want to know what it takes to land in his bed."

Christina nearly choked on her potato while Tris nearly choked on her water. Will and Al looked at Mars half in shock and half dumbfounded. Frozen in their actions. Mars looked up at the two. Switching his eyes from one to the other.

"What?"

He asked. Will shook his head quickly.

"No nothing." 

Al didn't even dare to say anything so he quickly stuffed his mouth. Tris and Christina however nearly doubled over in laughter. Christina poked Mars before she returned to eating her food. Mars flinched from the bruise she pressed on but then returned to eating his dinner with a smirk playing around his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Mars groaned when he fell into bed later that night. 

"uhh, everything hurts."

He whined when he tried to find a comfortable position to lay down in. Several of the others snickered and Tris sat down on the edge of his bed. 

"You know, you could have let Peter beat you. Or anyone else for that matter. It would have saved you some pain."

Mars shook his head.

"And give Eric the satisfaction? I don't think so. He's just looking for a reason to kick me out."

"Then i guess you can't complain."

Tris replied. Mars nodded and wished her goodnight. She got up and moved to her own bed. The lights were turned off when everyone was settled and one by one they soon fell asleep. Mars however tossed in his bed. He couldn't really find a spot to lay down on that didn't hurt. Which was only to his advantage. Turning on his back he groaned softly as his mattress felt like it was made of concrete. Then, after a while, he saw a shadow move from the corner of his eye. Mars turned his head, trying to figure out what it was exactly when he noticed the silhouette of a person standing beside his bed.

He barely had time to think when he witnessed something blinking in the shadows, coming down at him rapidly. Mars quickly shoved himself to the side, rolling out of bed. Grabbing whoever was trying to plunge a knife into him. Because that's what it was. A muffled cry came from the person he grabbed. Mars couldn't see but he recognized that voice anywhere. It was Peter. The Candor transfer wiggled his way free and lashed out at Mars, Cutting him across his forearm. Mars threw punches but with his body so sore and in pain he couldn't really land anything powerful. The ruckus of them fighting woke up the other initiates and Al flipped on the light switch.

Peter had dropped the knife quickly but Mars' blood boiled in anger. Peter tried to murder him in his bed and Mars couldn't forgive the guy for doing something so sneaky like that. Just because Mars landed on the number one spot in the ranks after today. Peter was number three, behind Edward. And of course the rat tried to secure his own position. Mars bellowed something that almost sounded like a war cry, growling and launching himself at Peter. The two rolled over the ground, fisting each other's hair, throwing punches wherever they could land them.

One of the initiates had slipped away to get Four. He and Eric barged in on the moment Mars threw Peter across the floor and pounced on top of him throwing punches in Peter's face. Mars screamed and kicked in rage when Four tried to drag him off of Peter.

"I'll kill you for this! I'll kill you!"

Mars screamed. Four could barely hold him back.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come at me now? huh?" 

Peter hissed, moving forward to challenge Mars again. 

"That's enough!"

Four pushed Peter back, but doing so he let go of Mars who launched at Peter again right away. It was Eric this time who grabbed him and twisted his hands behind his back. Mars violently tried to pull free of Eric's grip, but Eric was well rested and thus stronger in his grip then the already tired and sore Mars. Four pushed Peter back and looked from one boy to the other. 

"What the hell is going on here?"

Four asked. Eric chuckled.

"A little sport Four. We should put these two back in the ring. I don't think they had enough."

Mars struggled but Eric didn't let go of him. He spewed words like they were poison.

"Peter, that son of a bitch tried to murder me in my bed!"

Peter nearly launched at him from behind four. Spitting back words just as bitter and even more challenging.

"Oh yeah? Where is your proof huh? How do you even know it was me? Prove it you fucker."

Mars growled again and tugged harder, but Eric who restrained him did not let up and kept him well contained. Which was only a good thing. Or Peter might have lost an arm or maybe his head. Christina saw something blinking on the floor and she picked it up.

"Here it is." 

She said. Holding the knife up.

"That isn't mine!"

Peter denied.

"Like hell it is!" 

Mars yelled. Relentlessly trying to break free from Eric's grip despite being sore and in pain and tired from today's events. Eric was almost tempted to just let Mars go and let the two fight it out. But if he did, Mars would certainly kill Peter in his anger. Not that Eric would mind. Not that Max, their leader would even mind. But Eric didn't need to hear Four complain of his extreme methods to crank up the competition. Four would probably complain at him for days that he should have restrained Mars instead of letting him kill another initiate. 

"Calm the fuck down Amity."

Eric growled in Mars' ear. His arms were tired of trying to hold back this bomb of rage. This entire situation was plain childish. Mars tugged one last time and this time Eric let him go. Mars stood there, his chest heaving, his face red in anger. Four kept his position between Peter and Mars to prevent the two from flying at each other again. 

"I'll get you for this" 

Mars hissed at Peter. Who only drew a face like he was calling Mars' bluff.

"oohh now i'm scared"

Peter sneered back.

"Shut up Peter"

Christina snapped at the other Candor transfer. The guy just didn't know when to shut his trap. Mars nearly wanted to launch at Peter again but Eric pulled him back. 

"Get your things Initiate."

Mars looked back with widened eyes.

"What the fuck? You can't kick me out! he started it!"

Eric didn't respond and he didn't look amused. He crossed his arms and repeated his order.

"I said get your things. NOW."

Mars turned his head to look at Four, but Four gave no indication of this being right or wrong, good or bad. 

"Fuck it."

Mars cursed and turned to his bed. Angrily picking up his things one by one. If he was going to get kicked out and it was peter's fault, he definitely was going to kill the guy. When he had everything scooped up in his arms he turned back to Eric. 

"So now what?"

Eric gained a small malicious smile.

"I'll show you to your new quarters."

Mars nearly dropped everything he was holding and stared at him dumbfounded.

"What? You're kidding right?"

Eric's smile faltered and he glared. 

"Do i look like it? I got orders from Max to set you as an example to the other initiates. You're training with the Dauntless-born from now on."

Again it only took a few words to nearly make Mars drop everything he was holding. Mars turned to look at Four who nodded and confirmed it.

"Orders are Orders. I guess that solves this little problem as well."

Mars looked from Four to Eric and from Eric back to Four. He almost chocked on a small laugh.

"Very funny"

Four however looked dead serious. As did Eric. 

"Seriously?"

Mars asked. Eric crossed his arms impatiently. 

"Well if you don't hurry the fuck up i might still consider kicking you out. So move it Amity."

"It's Mars."

"Whatever. Move your ass or i move it for you. And if i do it, you leave the compound."

"Alright alright! I'm moving!"

Mars quickly moved himself to the door. Following Eric who walked ahead of him. Four stayed behind to solve the mess the fight between Mars and Peter had made. 

* * *

 

 


	4. tatoos

         

* * *

 

 

Mars kept his eyes trained on Eric's back while they walked through the hallway. He didn't understand. Why was he suddenly put with the Dauntless-born to train? He wasn't Dauntless born and bred. He was raised in Amity. So why train with them when he belonged with the transfers. Carefully, Mars closed the distance between him and Eric to ask a simple question.

"so... Who's idea was it to put me between Dauntless-born and bred initiates?"

Eric turned around in an instant. Grabbing Mars by his jacket and pushing him up against the wall. Mars groaned as his bruised body probably just bruised further upon impact.

"What does it take for you to shut up? In case you're wondering, this is not a good thing. You were never suppose to be here. And you can't shut your fucking trap. You're just like those Candor transfers. When will you learn that you just quietly follow orders and stop asking questions?"

Eric growled and hissed at Mars. The boy's eyes flashed in anger and the green of it seemed to brighten more with how the fire of his rage boiled inside. 

"Well excuse the fuck out of me for wondering why the hell i'm allowed to mix with Dauntless blood when i'm a 'weak Amity' according to you. It's confusing!"

Mars realized the moment he spoke, what exactly he was saying. How he was behaving and that he was transferred to Dauntless-born training because he stood out. 

(M)  _Well fuck. So much for blending in. I can't even do that. How long until they figure me out?_

All of this wasn't going according to plan for Mars. And Eric was already fed up with Mars' character. The former Amity could only try and guess why the Dauntless leaders took such an interest in him. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Eric tightened his grip on Mars' jacket and stepped in closer. His face inches away from Mars'. 

"i could leave you among the transfers where they can poke your eyes out when you sleep. In fact if you don't zip it, i might do it myself."

Mars wanted to yell, but he already had used his mouth too much. He talked too much and that was the reason he was pinned against the wall by Eric. Mars shook his head and lowered his eyes. It was better to go along with the kicked puppy trick. 

"Sorry."

Eric squinted his eyes and took a moment to react.

(M): _what? why is he looking at me like that?_

(E):  _Mouthing off like a Candor, using his brains like Erudite. What exactly are you Mars? Why are you here? You're going to ruin everything._

For a moment Mars wasn't sure if he had dimmed his fiery character in time. But then Eric pulled back and let go of him. He turned his back to Mars and started walking again. Mars stared at Eric's back for a moment before he moved to follow. 

"By the way. Don't think Lauren will go easy on you. It's only hell from here on Initiate."

Mars raised a brow when Eric spoke. But he decided to keep quiet. If he replied smugly now Eric would have his head. When they arrived to the quarters of the Dauntless-born. Eric turned around. 

"Don't think for a second this little fiasco has given you an excuse to rest. If you're late, you're out."

He pushed Mars inside and shut the door. Mars was left in the dark with only the light by the door to get him to familiarize with his new quarters.

(M): _Out my ass. If i didn't know better i think he's threatened by me._

From the shadows it looked to be a little more luxurious then the transfer quarters. Here they had bunk beds instead of singles. Other then that there wasn't much different. Mars couldn't really see a bed that was unoccupied. Quietly he shuffled further into the room. Trying to find one that was empty. He almost thought there was no empty bed and he was suppose to sleep on the floor when a voice whispered to him.

"Hey, Amity."

Mars turned his head. A dark skinned boy motioned him to come closer. He was in the top of a bunk bed and the one below him was empty.

"It's Mars" 

Mars said when he approached. The kid chuckled.

"Cool, My name's Uriah. You can share my bunk, if you like. But i always sleep up top."

Mars dumped his things on the end of the lower bed.

"That's fine. I don't really care as long as i don't have to sleep on the floor."

Uriah smiled, his white teeth blinking in the shadows. 

"You're a chill guy. I like that."

Mars turned around and let himself drop on his bed.

"Yeah well then you're probably the only one. Eric hates me. Peter tried to kill me. I'm not making any friends."

"It can't be that bad."

"It is that bad"

Mars laid his head down on the pillow. It was softer then the pillow of his old bed. Better quality most likely. 

"Well you're with us now. I'm sure you'll make a few friends here"

Uriah told him. Mars snorted.

"Alright smart ass. I guess you're one of them?"

"You bet your sweet ass. You got lucky. Everyone wants to be my friend."

"Everyone that can withstand your bloated ego?"

"Funny Amity."

(M):  _Amity, Amity. why the fuck Amity? They could have thought of any nickname. Bright eyes for all i care. And they stick to Amity? Fucking hell._

Mars groaned into his pillow and then turned his head back again.

"Seriously, why does everyone call me that? My name is Mars. Not Amity. Is that going to follow me for the rest of my life here? Because if it is, just let me know so i can go kill myself."

"Relax dude. It was just a joke. Get some sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

Uriah turned around, shaking the bunk bed a little. Mars stared at the metal grating of the bed above him.

"or not"

he mumbled to himself. It took him a few minutes. But then he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 

Eric paced up and down in his quarters. Why. Why did Max give the order to have Mars transferred to train with the Dauntless born? What was he up to? And why was Mars such a good fighter? Who taught him? Something wasn't right about him. No Amity ever made it into Dauntless. In all these years they had five Amity transfers, including this year's initiates. Mars and another guy. The guy had dropped out and now lived factionless. The three transfers from Amity before Mars were in different years and from what Eric heard, none of them made it. 

Mars wasn't just strong, There was more to it then that. Eric had watched him fight. Mars was patient, alert, smart and observant. Binding the facts to get his result. It's almost like he came directly from Erudite, like Eric. It just didn't add up. What if Eric was right. What if he suspected nothing more then the truth. What if Mars was something he wasn't suppose to be? Why did he get a free pass when all others who were like him were killed? Tori's brother had the same style, excelling suddenly, and he ended up on the bottom of the chasm. So why not Mars? What was Max up to?

To Eric it was frustrating beyond belief that he couldn't put the Amity in his place. Because there simply was no place to put him in. And the fact that Mars might have been hiding something was even more infuriating. Eric wasn't a fool. He knew better then to assume things without facts. But the way Mars behaved and the way he acted, and now Max who changed the rules for this kid... It kept Eric awake. He wouldn't have to try to do the same. If he didn't fit in and word got out, Eric knew he'd die quicker then it took to say 'Divergent'. 

If it weren't for Jeanine and her schemes Eric would have been in trouble a long time ago. The fact that he could transfer from Erudite to Dauntless with some extra credit saved his neck when he turned out to be second in his class after Four. He still hadn't gotten over that. But it wasn't over yet. Phase 2 was around the corner. Surely if Mars was confronted with his fears he would crack under the pressure. He had to. Otherwise Eric was sure that Max and Jeanine were the only reasons Mars was still alive.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a while since they had some time to themselves. Eventually it had been Christina's idea to lift the mood from it's depressing state with some 'ink'. She suggested to get tattoos. Nearly everyone went along with it. Will, Tris, Mars and even Al. Despite training with the Dauntless-born now, Mars still sat with the other transfers during meals. And spend his time with them if the two groups shared the same training area for certain hours of the day. 

Mars scanned the walls with example plates when suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a corner.

"You. Amity. What the fuck are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed? And me along with it?"

Mars frowned when he looked at the guy who dragged him but then recalled the person who took his aptitude test. 

"Zack, last time i checked, you told me not to talk to you ever again. So why are you talking to me?"

Mars replied. Zack's mouth fell open as he wanted to reply, but upon realizing what Mars had said, he couldn't speak a word. Zack looked around before he stepped in and hissed.

"You must be keen on losing your head. You shouldn't have come here."

Mars crossed his arms while he lowered his voice and hissed back.

"And then what do you suggest i should have done? Dauntless was my best chance. If you don't want to be around me why don't you leave me alone then?"

Zack shook his head.

"You don't realize half the trouble you're in. It would have helped if you kept a low profile. But thanks to your training and the stunt you pulled with Eric, everyone knows your name. You're being watched Mars. By everyone."

Mars sighed. 

"So?.. Don't you think i know that? The fact that i came from Amity already draws attention. There was no use in trying to pretend i was weak. I need to stay in Dauntless. If i was knocked to the bottom of the list, i would have been send packing."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah but you didn't have to land on the top either. Look... Just pick a piece and we'll talk while i tattoo you. Alright? At least that won't draw as much attention."

Mars looked around. Trying to find something he liked.

"I better get you something big to put on me then. It'll give us more time to talk. Besides, I want something special. Can you help me design it?"

Zack pointed at the plates with examples. "You get the plates you like and i'll figure something out."

Mars walked along the columns of plates stacked up on display. He found the faction symbols of all the factions and a thread of haywire. He brought them all back to Zack who splayed them out on the table. Mars pointed out how he wanted it. Zack frowned and complained about the design. Saying Mars would carry his own death sentence if he carried such a tattoo. But Mars wouldn't be swayed and Zack got to work. In the meantime Zack warned him once again of the situation Mars was in. But Mars claimed he knew what he was doing. Zack could only hope that was indeed the case.

 

* * *

 

"So how is training with the born and bred like?"

Will asked when both groups were training in the training hall. Mars held the punching bag still while Will practiced his punches on it. 

"Not much different. More competitive but less dangerous... At least i don't have to be around Peter."

Mars answered. Will shook his head. 

"I don't think that will stop him. Switch?"

"Yeah"

Mars took off his jacket and switched places with Will who held the punching bag still so Mars could strike hard and fast. 

"your boyfriend's here."

Will teased. Mars tilted his head, Eric came walking in. Mars sighed.

(M):  _Boyfriend... i wish. Not that Eric would ever be in my league. Or gay. He's probably straight._

"He's not my boyfriend. He hates me. I swear he'd try anything to get me to drop out. Even if he has to kill me himself."

Mars turned back to practice while Eric looked around, arms crossed. A malicious smirk painted around his lips. Almost as if he had another one of his fighting tournaments planned. He watched the people training closely. Mars felt those cold eyes settle on him, and linger for a good long while. Almost drilling into him with their intensity. Will cocked his head. 

"Well somewhere that's understandable. You're beating his records from what i heard. Plus statistically it's improbably that someone from Amity would become the best Dauntless. No Amity transfer ever succeeded or finished training, and they only had like... four of them? spread over the years. I don't know. Could all be a coincidence."

(M):  _Yeah but that doesn't help me keep a low profile either. I can't do anything right. I can't impress him, i can't stay under the radar. I suck. Case and point._

Mars groaned while he threw punch after punch to work out his frustration.

"Yeah well that will be a hard one to shake. No wonder they keep calling me Amity. It's annoying. And as for Eric... sometimes i wish i could punch that smirk off his pretty face."

"Easy" Will cautioned him. "You won't make it if you're dead. Fighting us is one thing, fighting Eric? i doubt he'd let you live."

 

* * *

 

Eric had the intention to let the initiates fight each other again. Mars had healed from the last beating he took, But Eric wanted to witness other initiates beating the crap out of each other. That was the only way of knowing if they'd be any good. When he walked into the training hall, Four was gone. Bringing a hurt initiate to sick bay he heard someone say. Eric's eyes scanned the hall. Until they fell on a familiar black haired initiate. Eric's pupils blew wide in curiosity when he discovered Mars had his skin covered in ink. The lines crept out of the hem of his shirt up to his neck. Like the start of a haywire. 

Eric closed in amused and tried to distract Mars. 

"So Amity is gutsy enough now to get himself inked. you think you're a real tough guy aren't you?"

Mars didn't stop his training. He continued assaulting the punching bag while he replied. 

"There's no rule against Initiates inking themselves."

Eric snorted and shook his head. 

"No... That there isn't. So how about piercings? You ever thought of getting those?"

Mars stopped and tilted his head. Gazing at Eric with a frown.

(M): _What the hell is he up to?_

Mars decided to play it safe and instead of a snarky comment about how he didn't want to look like Eric, he just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe"

(M):  _Would that make me look better or would that make me look like you?_

(E): _that's not what you were gonna say you little shit._

It was enough to peak Eric's interest a little more. He nodded at it, his expression surprised but accepting before it turned back into a grin. 

"Where?"

Mars frowned even harder. 

"Seriously?"

Eric grinned and moved to lean against the punching bag. Will quickly moved away and tried to find someone else to train with. 

(M):  _And thank you Will for screwing me over. Now what? What's Eric even doing? Is he flirting with me? No way.. He's straight. I'm sure he's straight._

"Yeah seriously."

Eric crossed his arms while he leaned on his shoulder against the red solid bag suspended in front of Mars. There was a twinkle in his eye. Mars bit his lip for a moment. Thinking of places he didn't mind getting pierced he missed Eric's eyes dropping to his lip biting gesture. 

"My ears i guess."

Eric huffed. Sounding disappointed.

"Is that all?"

"Well... My lip maybe, snake bite wouldn't be so bad. But on second thought, it could bother me. Maybe my tongue instead. Though i'd probably have to eat through a straw the first few days. Not sure if it's worth the trouble."

Eric burst out in laughter which caused several initiates to look up with a frown and some slightly scared of actually hearing Eric laugh. Mars looked around and back to Eric.

(M):  _Was that a joke? Is he messing with me?_

"I'm sorry, was that a rhetorical question? Should i not have answered that?"

Mars asked confused. Eric snorted and shook his head.

"No no. I did expect an answer, just not that kind of answer." Eric chuckled. 

(E):  _I swear this guy almost looks cute when he's confused. Bullying is such a temptation. So hard to resist._

It was weird and kind of unsettling to see someone who was normally always so cold and composed like Eric burst out in laughter about something simple. Mars felt like Eric was tricking him. 

"Well if you got the guts.. You should think of getting one... down there. Prove you're a man."

Eric chuckled. Mars' face fell.

(M):  _Sly fucker.._

Mars' eyes stood stormy and not amused by the slightest. Eric laughed and walked away. Will finally saw it was safe and walked back to Mars who stood there and shook his head. 

"He's crazy"

Mars muttered as he prepared to get back to training. 


End file.
